List of programs broadcast by FBN
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by FBN television network in the Philippines. The majority of the programs shown on the network are created by FBNNational's Entertainment division. FBN Entertainment Group is responsible for original programs ranging from musical and variety shows, showbiz, lifestyle, and comedy talk shows, comedy and gag shows, and sitcoms. Original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies are produced by FBN Drama Television, Secarats Management Talent Services and other production drama units created by FBN, while news, public service and documentary programs are produced by FBN News and by other independent production outfits. FBN also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad, most of which are reality shows. FBN also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the previously aired defunct programs of FBN, see list of programs aired by FBN. Current programming 'FBN News' ;Newscast * Arangkada Balita (2015, simulcast on DZNN Radyo Kapambansa) ** Arangkada Balita Weekend (2015) ** FBN NewsBreak (2016) * Frontlines (2015) * Sa Ulo ng Buong Bansa (2018) * Wake Up Call (2016) ;Current affairs * Buffz & Nerfz (2015; also broadcast on FBN News Channel) * Crime Line (2015; simulcast on DZNN Radyobisyon) * Kapambansa Mo (2015; also broadcast on FBN News Channel, Time Machine Channel and DZNN Radyobisyon) * Lingkod Bayan (2017) * Legal Forum (2017; also broadcast on Time Machine Channel, early broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and DZNN 702) * Pareng Kapambansa (2018; simulcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and Time Machine Channel) * Rescue 911 (2015; also broadcast on Time Machine Channel, early broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and DZNN 702) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2015; also broadcast on EduChannel, FBN News Channel & Time Machine Channel, early broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and DZNN 702) * Sports Now (2015; also broadcast on FBN News Channel, FBN Sports TV & Time Machine Channel, early broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and DZNN 702) * Tonight with Hans Jackson (2015; also broadcast on FBN News Channel) * Totoo TV (2018; also broadcast on Time Machine Channel, early broadcast on DZNN Radyobisyon and DZNN 702) 'FBN Drama' ;Primetime'' * Jackie Chan's City Hero (2016; marathon broadcast on Cinema TV) * Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * Rapunzel (2018) ;Daytime * Hati Tayo sa Magdamag (2018) * Luz Clarita (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) * The Story of a School Girl (2018, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) ;Weekends * Armie Jarin-Bennett's Notes (2014) * Mga Kwento ni Tito Doc (2017; also broadcast on EduChannel) * Tasya Fantasya (2014, 2018) '''Variety * Student Canteen (2017) * Penthouse Party (2014) 'Reality' *''Become a Hero'' (season 4) (2018) 'Game' * Filipino Guts (2017) 'Comedy' * BFF (2014) * Iskul Bukol, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit (2017) * T.O.D.A.S. (2010) 'Talk' * Morning Time (2017) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015) * The Jon Santos Show (2018) 'Informative' * Inforpreneur (2011-2015, 2018) * Da Explorers (2011-2010) * What's Up Doc? (2016) 'Religious' * Kapambansa Simbang Gabi (December 16-24 2018) * Sunday TV Mass (2013) 'Specials' * Sunday's Big Event (2013) Current acquired programming 'Animated' 'Animes' * Duel Masters (2010-2011, 2018) * Eyeshield 21 (2017, produced by Gallop) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-2016, 2018, produced by Toei Animation) 'Tokusatsu' * Kamen Rider Build (2018, produced by Toei Company) 'Cartoons' * SpongeBob SquarePants (2018; also broadcast on Toon TV) * The Fairly OddParents (2014) * The Legend of Korra (2018) 'Drama' Daytime * Prison Playbook (2018, produced by tvN and licensed by tvN and Netflix) * Radio Romance (October 8, 2018, produced by Urban Works Media and Plusis Media and licensed by KBS) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Sunday Mega Blockbusters (2015) * Weekend Blockbusters (2017) 'Sports' *''NBA on FBN'' (2017) Regional programming All programming mentioned below is also aired on the FBN Owned Television Stations. 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (FBN Channel 12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Northern Luzon ** FBN Newsbreak Northern Luzon * Itanong Mo Kay Soriano * Good Morning Twelve * Panagbenga Festival (yearly) Bicol (FBN Channel 9 Iriga) * BicolaNews * Marhay Na Aga Bikolano 'Visayas' Western Visayas (FBN Channel 8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Negros ** FBN Newsbreak Eight * Good Morning Eight * MassKara Festival (annually) Central Visayas (FBN Channel 9 Cebu) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya ** FBN Newsbreak Bisaya * Sunday TV Mass Cebu * Maayong Buntag Bisaya * Sinulog (annually) 'Mindanao' Chavacano (FBN Channel 5 Zamboanga) * Noticias XXX (2017-present) Northern Mindanao (FBN Channel 6 Cagayan de Oro) * MindaNews Norte ** MindaNewsBreak Norte * Passionately Yours (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Kapambansa Cagayan de Oro) * Maayong Buntag Bisaya * Pamahaw Espesyal * Higalaay Festival (yearly) Southern Mindanao (FBN Channel 9 Davao) * MindaNews Sur (2017-present) ** MindaNewsBreak Sur * Sunday TV Mass Davao * Maayong Buntag Bisaya Future programming Drama *''Mr. Dolphin'' (2019) *''In My Life'' (2019) *''Hagkan'' (2019) *''Kung Ikaw ay Isang Panaginip'' (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Vampire Slayer'' (2019) *''Untitled Teleserye'' (2019) *''Mars Ravelo's Dragonna'' (2019, under Secarats Talent Management Services unit) *''Enchanta'' (2019) *''Ula, Ang Batang Gubat'' (2019) *''Emergency Couple'' (2019) *''Blu'' (2019) Reality Shows Local *''Dance Contest'' (season 2) (new season; 2019) Franchise *''Filipino Idol'' (2019) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Big_Shots_(Philippine_TV_series) Little Big Shots] (season 2) (new season; 2019) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pilipinas_Got_Talent Pilipinas Got Talent] (season 7) (new season; 2019) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Voice_of_the_Philippines The Voice of the Philippines] (season 3) (new season; 2019) *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_of_Dance_(TV_series) World of Dance Philippines] (January 12, 2019) 'Game' 'Franchise' *''Minute to Win It – Last Man Standing'' (new season; 2019) 'Specials' *Manny Pacquiao vs. Adrian Broner (January 20, 2019) Acquired Drama *''A New Leaf'' (2018) *''Childless Comfort'' (2018) *''Inspiring Generation'' (2018) *''Let's Watch the Sunset'' (2018) *''Radio Romance'' (2018) *''Who Are You?'' (2018) *''Wok of Love'' (2018) See also * FBN * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by FBN References External links * http://www.fbn.com * http://news.fbn.com Category:FBN Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists